Ending (RQBBS0.2AFP)
This is how the Ending goes in Ryan's Quest: Birth By Sleep 0.2: A Fragmentary Passage. Brian and Stewie are lying the ground in Destiny Island Aqua: It's beautiful. Brian: Yeah. (They look at the Stars) Aqua: The stars are out... Terra... Ven... Just me again. Brian: Wow. Look at the Stars. Meg... Ryan... Roxas... Tino... Peter... Chris.. Lois... Just us again. (They saw drops of Light) Stewie: They did it. The worlds are safe. Then Destiny Island has disappeared and they fell into Darkness All: May our hearts be our guiding key. Aqua: You'll know where we are. (Meanwhile) (Stealth Elf and her friends are lying at the ground in Canterlot High) Stealth Elf: Look at that. (They look at the stars) Jet-Vac: The Stars are Out. Stealth Elf: Eruptor... Spyro... Just us again. (They saw drops of light) Pop Fizz: They done it. They saved the worlds. (Canterlot High has disappeared) All: May our hearts be our guiding key. Stealth Elf: You'll know where we are. Yen Sid's Tower Zig (Zig and Sharko): We thought.... we heard their voices in the distance. Cody Fairbrother: They sacrificed themselves to save us? Riku: Why did you keep it from us for so long? Mickey: We have to respect their choice. Riku: What about us? Cody: You couldn't given us a choice. Riku: We could have gone and help them. Optimus Prime: We know. Yen Sid: Do not be rash, Riku and Cody. As Mickey and Optimus told you clearly in their stories, reaching the realm of darkness the first time was not a simple task. And even if we had found a way back in, regrettably none of us possessed the necessary means to bring Aqua and friends back out safely. So I forbade Optimus and friends from telling you, let alone going after them. Cody Fairbrother: Why keep that a secret? Yen Sid: That much is obvious. If not you and Riku, then certainly Ryan and Sora would have staged a reckless attempt at rescue. Sharko: But, right now, we can help Brian, Aqua and friends. You and us. We are going to find them! Riku: Yeah! Count me in! Cody: It's because Ryan would see me when we find them. If that's a crime, then book me. Zig: Yeah. Kairi: Who are this new Cody and Riku and where's the old ones? Meg Griffin: Yeah. Where are they? Cody: New us? Kairi: Yeah. chuckles You two are more like Ryan and Sora. Cody: Are we be flattered? I had the type of stuff. Which is a bit like my brother. Riku: We tried too hard to be the role model. It's more fun to just listen to my heart. Which is Sora-esque. Kairi: Well, we still like you. Peter Griffin: Master Yen Sid. We came here because we want to help. Meg Griffin: What do we do? Yen Sid: I have entrusted Evil Ryan's mentor, the wizard Merlin to oversee the training for our new Keyblade wielders, yourself, Kairi, Stan Smith, his family, Bob Belcher, his family, Phillip J Fry, The Planet Express Crew, Homer Simpson, his Family and Lea. Bender: Evil Ryan? And Lea? Stan Smith: Who is this Lea? Mickey: He means Axel. Kairi: What!? Zig: He's a human now. He even rescued Ryan and Sora for us. Sharko: Zig's right. You can trust him. Zig: C'mon, friends. Let's go. But, first. We have to find an entrance to the realm of darkness. Yen Sid: Zig, take these along with you and your friends. The three good fairies asked that you be presented with them. suitcases appears Yen Sid: They are new vestments which will shield the lot of you from the darkness. Zig and friends: Thank you, Master. Zig: Ok then. Shall we? Optimus: Autobots, roll out. Fry: Ok, friends. Let's go! Riku and their friends leave. Later Sci-Ryan: Ok, Sora. Start talking. Goofy: You and Ryan were gone a long time. Crash: What were you doing, mate? Sora: Heh heh heh. Secret. opens the door Ryan: We're back! no one's here except Yen Sid Sora: Huh? Just us? Ryan: Well. Better late then ever. Yen Sid: The others all had important work to do. So I sent them on their way. Sora: That's great. They coulda said goodbye. Ryan: Well, it's your fault we missed them. Sora: It is not, Ryan. I just like to say good-bye to all my friends. Sci-Ryan: Then do it faster! looks at Sci-Ryan Sora: Ryan and I are here now, right? Yen Sid: We have matters to discuss. Sora: Hmm? Sci-Ryan: What? Yen Sid: In order to defeat Xehanort, there are allies we must gather, acting now to rouse them from their slumber. We have discussed this before, Sora. nods Yen Sid: Your, Crash's, Sci-Ryan's and Ryan's Mark of Mastery exam was conducted in the hopes you would acquire the power to wake them. However, the darkness nearly took control over Ryan and you, and both your grasps of your new abilities leaves much to be desired. and Sora gasps Yen Sid: Furthermore, Xehanort nearly made you and Ryan his vessels. And in the process stripped both of most of the power you gained by then. I suspect you and Ryan have already noticed this. Correct? feels sad Donald and Goody: Sora... Crash and Sci-Ryan: Ryan... Ryan: Hehe. That's nothing. Happens all the time. Yen Sid: Yes. Chip and Dale are currently analyzing data that Ansem the Wise provided to Cody and Riku and which could offer us a clue to retrieving our friends' lost hearts. I have very high hopes for this data. However, our greatest chance of stopping Xehanort's plan still lies with you, Sora and Ryan. If you trust the guidance your heart gives, I know we will find all of the guardians of Light. But first, you must regain all the strength you have lost. Perhaps it is foolish to expect a complete recovery, but it is absolutely vital you perfect one power- the power of waking, which you failed to master during your exam. There's someone who lost his power and found it again, a true hero to whom you fought to pay a visit. Perhaps, he can point you in the right direction. Ryan: Yes. Sci-Ryan: Master Yen Sid. We can keep an eye on Ryan and Sora. It is my duty as a Keyblade wielder. And so is Crash's. Crash Bandicoot: And our friends will too if we find them. Besides, Sci-Ryan and I got our Keyblades since our exam. Goofy: You can count on us to take care of Ryan and Sora. Yen Sid: I have it no other way. I put Ryan and Sora in your hands. Sora: Goofy! Donald! Ryan: Crash! Sci-Ryan! Donald: You and Ryan never become masters without us. Ryan: Why? Crash: I didn't know that you two failed the exam while me and Sci-Ryan passed, mates. Sora: Hey! Donald: Face it. You're just a half-pint. Goofy: But the six of us together make a whole pint! Ryan: Pint in a Half! Crash: Don't forget. We are keeping an eye on you. Sci-Ryan: Oh my gosh! This is going to be lots of fun! Sora: It's not a Vacation! Let's go! All: Count on us! They went to Gummi Ship and the Train Sora: How're we supposed to get there now? Donald: What? I thought you knew! Goofy: Looks like all the old highways are close. Didn't Master Yen Sir say that Sora should trust the guidance his heart gives? Sci-Ryan: Come on, Sora! Where to? Ryan: Seriously? Sora: Gimme a break, I'm trying. These things take time! Crash: Well, since we've already been before, why don't you try picturing our friends like we're there? Donald: Well? Sora: Sorry. We've got nothing. What did you expect? Goofy: May your heart be your guiding key. Sci-Ryan: I'm sorry. What was that saying, Goofy? Goofy: Master Yen Sid always said that right before we went off on any of our real important adventures. Sora: Really? Ring a bell? Goofy: Maybe I just imagined it. Sci-Ryan: Hey, I wonder if we find them. Ryan: You do, Sci-Ryan? Who are you talking about? Sci-Ryan: About that Lion and his friends from their world after the darkness takes over. If they're world's are gone, doesn't that mean that he and his friends are Keyblade Wielders just like us? Somewhere in Other Worlds? Ryan: Really? You think they are Keyblade wielders like us? Sci-Ryan: Yeah, I wonder if he and his 9 Tribe's friends are okay? Ryan: Don't know, but we will find them in Another World. Sora: "May my heart be my guiding Key"? Crash: May our hearts be our guiding key? You know what to do, Sora! Sora know what and he open a Gate All: It's a Gate! Sora: Alright! Olympus Coliseum, here we come! Reconnect. Kingdom Hearts (Three Stories) Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Ending scenes